What If I danced with Wolves?
by KatxLuff
Summary: Bella was broken when Edward left, and Jacob was there to help her, what happens when Alice comes to visit and Bella realizes she loves Jacob instead? Bella goes to Italy to save Edward, but Edward will have to accept her choice. DURING NEW MOON TWIST
1. Alice

**Authors Note: I do not own any of the characters SM does, yadda yadda. This is based off New Moon, and includes direct quotes and such to help you feel like you are more in the actual story. This is a BellaXJacob, and what would happen if basically Bella chose Jacob. Plead Read and Review! I'd love to hear feedback. Enjoy!**

**_Time passes. Even when it seems impossible. Even when each tick of the second hand aches like the pulse of blood behind a bruise. It passes unevenly, in strange urches and dragging lulls, but pass it does. Even for me._**

It had been 4 months of me just sitting around the house, 5 months ago he left, without leaving a trace. Everything went numb that day for me. But I knew eventually I had to forget about it, forget about _him_. But could it ever happen? I didn't know. I had no clue what I would do with him, he was my everything, but I wasn't his everything. I had to move on with my life. The time passed so slowly, my days went by slowly. At school, everyone questioned about _them._

My dreams had turned to nightmares, nightmares of his words repeating ove rand over on how he didn't want me anymore. Nightmares of my life disapearing, all the moments him and I shared just seemed to not matter anymore. I tried for so long to just get everything out of my head.

* * *

Jacob was there for me. He was my medicine, he helped me through the pain. He didn't know it, but I desperately **needed** him. He was always so happy, and that put me in good spirits, a little. The day I randomly decided to go see him, helped the whole grieving process. My depression started to slip, and i was feeling better, finally. All the time spent with Jacob, I was beginning to think that it was becoming more than friends, and because of that, my heart felt guilty for falling in love with Jacob. My heart had belonged to _him._ Will it always?

Alice had come to visit, and Jacob wasn't very enthused as I was. The moment I had seen Carlisle's car, I had known it was one of them. Deep down in my heart, secretly, I had hoped it wouldn't been _him_. Though I was still in love with him, somewhere in my heart, it was screaming Jacob's name. Jacob was of course concerned about it, thinking it was a trap by Victoria, but I had rushed into my home, finding one of my old best friends, Alice Cullen. We talked a lot, and thankfully she didn't talk about _him_ at all. Which made my heart feel better, just the sound of his name would have sent my mind into a crashing broken state again, and I wouldn't want Jacob being the one to pick up the pieces, once again.

"Bells?" Jacob's voice interrupted my thoughts, the fogginess of the memories of Edwards pushed away and I was looking at him. His eyes were looking into mine. He had concerned look on his face. He had not not liked anything that was going on at all. He was nervous that I would go save _him._ Edward had thought I was dead, and all the memories of what he had said with the Volturi were coming true, he was planning to go and try to kill himself, but he had left me. Left me a walking zombie, dead. My heart was shattered again. My mind was racing. I looked up at Jacob, my eyes were starting to tear up.

"Jake, I have to go. I can't let him die," I told him, his eyes were pleading for me to stay.

"You don't, though. You really don't. You could stay here with me. You could stay alive. For Charlie. For me,"Jacob's words sounded so sweet, and his voice was begging me, my mind was still racing, I looked over at Alice, I needed to save Edward though, I couldn't let him die because of me. I couldn't put the guilt past me.

"Jake, I can't stay, Edward might die, and I couldn't let him...because of me, the guilt would kill me. I need to save him," I explained, a tear streaming down my face, a flashback of Edward came into my mind, and I had no clue why it was there, Jake lifted my chin up with his hands. The loud car horn startled me as I turned away from Jake.

"I'm sorry Jake, Bye," I whispered softly as I started to run towards the car, Alice was getting impatient, I could tell. I looked back to see Jake standing there for a moment but then he rushed off. As we drove down the road, my mind started to wonder if this was a good idea or not....


	2. The Escape

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters, only Stephanie Meyer does. **

**_Authors Note: Dun dun dun...Things start to get interesting. Who will Bella choose? What will the Volturi do? What will Alice think?_**

**_Will Alice see what happens to Bella? Sorry there hasn't been much dialouge. Right now I'm focusing more on Bella's thoughts._**

As I sat in the car on the way to the airport, I still wasn't sure what was wrong or right. I could just picture Jacob's thoughts, and what he was telling the rest of his pack. I was wondering what they'd call me now, would they call me a traitor? Would they still accept me? Would Jake still love me? Alice was on the phone alot while she drove, and whenever she put the phone down, she looked at me, wondering if I was okay or not. My heart was thumping against my chest, I had no clue what was happening, would Edward still want me? Do I still want him? Why would he try to kill himself, when he didn't want me?

I looked over at Alice as we got to the airport. She gave a small hopeful smile.

* * *

After the short drive to the beautiful city of Volterra, Alice told em what I had to do, just make Edward see me. Make him see that I was alive and breathing. Though on the inside I didn't feel like I was living at the moment. I wasn't sure still of my feelings, my mind hadn't slowed down for hours. As I sat in the car watching the the throng of reds walk closely together closer and closer towards the center I realized how close we were getting. My heart felt like it was going to explode out of my chest. I had no idea what would happen when I saw him, or if I would see Edward. His voice was all I heard the past year, and even that wasn't his true velvet, sweet voice.

"you have two , Bella, Go!" Alice was shouting, as she herself climbed out of the car.

I felt my body throwing itself out of the car, slamming the door and just running, looking quickly for the clocktower. My eyes focused on it, and my legs ran for it. I was pushing and shoving people away. I couldn't see anything but the color red, my eyes still focused on the clock tower. My mind had stopped racing, the only word repeating over and over was "run", and that's all i could do. I ran through the crowd and the clock tower began to strike, the sound striking right through me. It shook the ground as I ran closer and closer to him.

"Edward! No!" I felt my voice shakingly saying. I tried to run harder,f aster as I saw him in the shadows, but yet he didn't hear me, he didn't see me either. He took another step, and I was only a few hundred feet away. I shouted over and over the same line, and then I saw his eyes flicker to me, as I ran closer and closer. I threw myself into him, attempting to knock him out of the shadows. He just looked down at me.

"Bella?" His voice sounded so confused. His voice full of wonder. His arms held me for a moment as he looked down at me dreamily.

"Edward, come on! We gotta go! Now! Come on ! I'm not dead!" I was shouting trying to push him out of the sunlight. He looked so peaceful still, but he also looked a mess. His eyes were dark, and he looked almost like he was as empty as I was, or once was.

"Carlisle was right. They did it so quickly, I didn't feel a thing," Edward spoke as he held me. After a few moments he looked down at me. I looked back up into his black eyes. I was starting to feel all the emotions again that I once did. I was feeling oved and maybe that he wanted me again. His ice cold arms wrapped around me made me feel colder, but then my thoughts were shifted. I was thinking of Jake, and the warmth of his hugs.

"Edward, MOVE!" I shouted again shoving the thoughts out of my mind. He then looked back into the shadows and took a step back. He let go of me slowly, like he didn't want to.

"Bella, I thought you killed yourself...for me, and because of me? I'm so sorry I left you a mess, I didn't think-"

"You have no clue what you did to me Edward. I was left there for months in agony. I had no one, I had so many nightmares!" I was seeming to be more angry with him than happy to see him. I was suprised myself with the tone I was speaking with.

"I'm so sorry, I was worried about you, the night of your birthday, you could've been killed, I didn't want anything to happen to you Bella, that's why I left," Edward looked away for a moment and he looked miserable.

"Edward, I love you,"My voice was shaking terribly. All of a sudden I heard a large growl emerge from Edward's mouth, and I was thrown into the wall, and Edward was protectively in front of me. My mind was confused until I saw two other vampires around us.

"Greetings, gentlemen. I don't think I'll requiring your services today. I would appreciate it very much, however, if you would send my thanks to your masters." Edward was so calm, but his arm was still protectively in front of me, almost caging me against the wall. They both looked at him.

They wanted to take us somewhere, but I couldn't. I heard all of the stories about the Volturi, and I was so scared. They looked more focused on Edward than me and I was waiting for the moment when Edward's protective arm would move ever so slightly and I could run. Run until I couldn't. I know the vampires are faster, but they wouldn't dare run at the top of their speed with everyone around, and maybe, just maybe I could get away.

I got the right moment when Edward moved a bit and I took off running, I ran right past Alice who had a face of pure shock. She saw it. She saw me running away, but did she see me getting caught? Did she see me getting killed and picked to bits by each of the Volturi? I didn't care, I felt hot tears streaming down my face, but I needed to get away, I felt my arms grow warmer after his ice cold arms were wrapped around me for so long. I heard voices, shouting. Was it my name they were shouting? Was it Edward shouting my name? I didn't turn back.

I was running faster now, maybe even faster than when i was trying to save Edwards life, I had no clue. But I knew I couldn't run much farther, I had no clue where I was but the red of the crowd was slowly starting to deminish. I was starting to get away from the festival. I slowed down a bit, hoping that maybe my scent got rubbed off on the people I was brushing past and they walked all over Volterra. I had no clue how powerful these "royal" vampires were. I was scared, but I knew I had to get away.

After running for what seemed hours I was out of the city, I thought. I finally stopped for a moment. I was in a small area, which seemed to be more like a small village. It had a large grassy field, and past that, woods. I looked up at the beating sun, it was getting lower. It must have been at least around 4'o clock. I looked behind me, I didn't see anything. I was sure they were all after me though. I sat down and looked all around me, the grass was almost higher than my head when I sat, and I was enjoying the cool breeze. I heard the grass move and my heart began to beat faster again. I was too scared to look behind me when I felt and heard loud breathing.

The only thing running through my mind at that time was Jake. I wonder if he thinks I'm already dead? Or if he knows I'm alive. I wonder if he still loves me even after this? I wanted to turn and face the Volturi, I wanted to try to fight. I wanted to fight for Jake, and for Charlie. I wanted to live again. I wanted to live for Jake.


	3. Den of Wolves

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters in this chapter, EXCEPT Migina and her husband. all rights and such belong to Stephanie Meyer. **

**_AUTHORS NOTE:_ This is a tab bit longer than the other chapters, I hope you enjoy. KEEP REVIEWING, it gives me more motivation to write! I'm so happy so far with all the reviews and the hits, thank you guys so much. Keep reading on! It's about to get more interesting!  
**

I felt the breath down my neck. I was so scared, I began to feel my body shake. I slowly began to turn my head to face the Volturi, to face Alice, to face Edward. To face them all, and then wait to be killed. I remember seeing the moments me and Jake spent together. Working on his Rabbit, the movies, him teaching me how to ride the motorcycles. I opened my eyes slowly.

I didn't see anything, though I fet a presence. I got to my feet quickly and turned in all directions. They were playing games with me I saw the first little set of small village houses and I took off. I was hoping to find people, people to help me. I couldn't speak Italian or anything, but maybe the Volturi wouldn't try anything so close to their city. Again, my mind was racing going through different ways to escape. My feet hit cobblestone and I slowed down. It was a small village, but it was beautiful.

The houses almost looked like they were from a movie. They were built with stone and had beautiful draperies around the windows. The people there were walking slowly, eyeing my cautiously. It looked almost as if they had secrets. I felt my body become weak. I looked behind my shoulder and back into the field and I thought my heart stopped. There in the field was a large, grey wolf.

* * *

**Jacob's Black Point of View**

_She left. She left. She left. They're gonna kill her. They're gonna kill her. They're gonna turn her into a stupid bloodsucker. She's gonna go back to Edward, and she's going to be heart broken again. I did all I could, and it was never enough for her. I wasn't right for her? I did everything for her! _My mind was going too fast to think straight. I was thinking of Bella too much. Everyone in the pack was getting angry, but what else was I do to? I had to see her safe again, I just had to hold her once more.

I turned to face the pack. They knew all about my thoughts, they knew all about how it was eating me alive on the inside. My emotions going into a even deeper hatred for the damned bloodsuckers. My head was started to spin. I walked towards the others, in human form.

"Jacob, we've got a hold on Victioria's scent. She's heading East. Can you do some extra shifts? Protect Charlie. Oh and Jacob? There's nothing we can do about Bella. I'm sorry," Sam Uley spoke. He looked at me and slowed his words down after he spoke Bella's name.

"Right. Sure. Whatever," I replied, I couldn't really look them all in the eye. They looked at me carefully, wondering if I was going to be okay. After a few more words spoken, they all ran off, transforming into the giant wolves we all were. I turned and turned into my own giant wolf form.

I took off East, trying to find her scent. I caught onto the blodosuckers scent and followed.

* * *

**Bella Swan's Point of View**

The last thing I remembered was seeing the dark eyes of a large wolf. It reminded me of Jake. Was it Jake? No, I'm not in Forks...I'm in Italy, somwhere. Somewhere near volterra, where the Volturi were looking for me. Where they were hunting me down, and by the night, I would probably be dead. I was in a small room, laying on a bed. I looked around for someone, my eyes still not focusing. I rubbed at my eyes and the room came clearer. The windows were draped shut, and above the bed was a giant dream catcher. There were pictures on the walls of animals. Looking closer, they were wolves.

Flashbacks of Jake flew into my mind. I got to my feet, almost falling over. I felt sick to my stomache. Did the Volturi get me? I had no idea where I was. I opened the drapes and looked out into the darkness. It was night. Maybe I was dreaming, maybe I was dead? I saw something far off in the distance, somewhere in the field. I didn't want to know who or what it was. I took a few steps around the room. I heard fotosteps and my heart began to pound.

A woman walked into the room. She looked at me carefully and cautiously. She spoke a few words in Italian, and then eyed me up and down. She was holding a cup in her hand.

"I'm sorry, I don't understand," I tried to speak with care. My voice was low and breaking.I looked to the floor.

"You speak English? Ahhh. Alright. Who are you, where are you from? My name is Migina," she had a very thick accent, but I could tell she was being kind. She had a long black braid, and dark brown eyes. She took a few steps closer, handing me the cup. It was warm to my cold fingers.

"My name... is Bella, I'm from America. I don't knnow where I am, I want to go home, I have no clue how to get home," My voice became quick, and scared, I felt tears swelling up.

"Are they after you?" She asked looking around the room carefully. She knew? She knew of the Volturi? Of all the vampires? The legends? The truths? How did she know?

"What...who?" I asked taking a sip of the warm was a herbal tea. I didn't want to spill the secret and make her think I was a mad woman. She looked around once more before lowering her voice.

"I saw vampires hunting you down, four of them, maybe more my dear. You are safe now though. Did you know they were chasing you?" She asked kindly. She couldn't have been too old, maybe her thirties.

"Yes... It was the Volturi...You must think I'm crazy, I'm so sorry. Where am I?" I asked, sipping more. She smiled down at me as I stared down at the floor.

"You're safe, that's all that matters. The Volturi won't get you here, in our village. You're in a highly protected village. You ran quite far from Volterra. About 10 miles. But you're safe. If you need to get back to the States, I'm sure someone here wouldn't mind escorting you to the airport. Do you have tickets home,dear?" She got to her feet and looked outside carefully.

"I have tickets home...That would be...quite lovely.."I said finishing the tea and placing it beside me. She nodded her head and looked at a watch on her wrist.

"My husband should be home within the hour. It's around 2AM, if you'd like we can get you a 5'o Clock plane. You've had a rough two days. If you'd like you can use the shower," she opened the door and pointed across the small hallway. I nodded carefully. She picmed up the small ceramic tea-cup and walked out.

I was out for two days, and I was going home. I was safe. I felt unnaturally safe around these people. This woman said her husband would be home soon, around 2AM? That's strange, but I didn't care. I wanted to be home, I wanted to be home back in Forks. I wanted to be away from Edward. i wanted to be back with Charlie, who was probably going to murder me. I was already gone for four days. Jake must be worried, Charlie probably told Mom I left again...

I got to my feet and took a long hot shower. The water felt nice against my body. I must have been having nightmares, cold sweat was all over me. I was hoping I wasn't screaming at night and keeping Migina and her husband awake. I got out of the shower and dressed back into my clothes. I walked down the hallway and into a living room. There was a small T.V set and a small couch, which looked home made of some type of animal skin. There were Indian artifacts, and random things all over the house. I wondered why Indian tribe things would be in Italy? Maybe she was from America at one point?

I looked outside at the sky, it was starting to set slowly. It made me feel a little bit more comfortable, but I was still uneasy. How did I know that these people wouldn't kill me, or take me to the Volturi?

"Dear, my husband is home. He'll take you now. Don't worry, you'll be fine. And safe," Migina said onoe more time and she escorted me to a car, where her husband sat in the car. I was on my way to the airport, on my way HOME. To get grounded by Charlie, but I'd get to be safe, and be back with Jake. The way there, all I could think of was Edward, what was he feeling? Was he alright? Did the Volturi feel the need to kill him? And Alice? My breathing stopped, and my heart dropped in guilt, what if I had just gotten Alice killed?

I got out of the car and thanked Migina's husband for everything. He told me he'll make sure the vampires don't get me, and with a sure, hopeful smile I stepped out of the car. People were all staring at me as I headed inside, was it because I looked like a wreck? I sighed and began to think about Edward again. I still loved him of course, but what if he left again? I couldn't do that again. My heart felt a stab inside of it, and I felt a tear stream down my face. I was making a mistake.


	4. Edward, I love you?

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS, ALL RIGHTS ECT BELONG TO SM**

I looked down at the plane ticket back to Washington. I didn't know what to do. I wanted to see Alice and Edward and make sure they were okay. I wanted to get a hold of them. I fumbled in my pockets for cash. I found a few bucks and some spare change and walked voer to a payphone. I looked around me and dialed Alice's number. I got a few rings, then her voicemail. I redialed three times until I got a answer. The voice that picked up calmed me.

"Bella? Where are you? How are you? What's going on? Why did you run?"Alice's voice seemed panicked, which made me worry even more, there were loud sounds in the background.

"Are you alright?" I asked looking around again, I was beginning to feel unsafe, and vulnerable. The phone seemed quiet for what seemed hours.

"Yes...Edward took off though. The Volturi are looking for you! Bella, they want to kill you! I seen it, please, tell me where you are. I'm alright, Edward's alright. Just where are you? I couldn't see you for two days!" Alice was speaking quickly. I sighed and nodded to myself.

"I'm fine. I'm at the Airport. Where are you?"

"I'm at a train station, looking for Edward, and you! Edward is somewhere around here-" The line went quiet before she could finish, but I still heard the trains in the backround. She must have been having a vision?

"BELLA, RUN!" Was all Alice had said. I turned around quickly to see nothing, but felt a strong presence. Would the Volturi be here? Would they expose themselves by killing me in front of all these people? I didn't know. I just turned and ran without hanging the phone up. I looked down at my tickets and ran towards my plane, quickly. People were eyeing me and yelling at me to slow down. My knees were getting weak from running so much. I finally ran into line and boarded the plane. I was hoping they didn't see which it was, but I'm sure they knew where I was going. I had no one to protect me now though, I was on a plane full of humans and the Volturi could very simply fake a accidental plane crash.

I sat in my seat looking out the window nervously. I was shaking, terribly. I wanted the plane to move and get off the ground, **now**. But I knew it wasn't. I watched as each person walked past me, a few people looked at me and quickly turned away. I knew I looked a mess. I looked down at my hands that were shaking. I tried to keep them still.

* * *

**Alice Cullen's Point of View**

I saw it coming, the Volturi knew where Bella was and knew what they were going to do. They were going to drag her off into a dark pace and tear her to pieces and have her for breakfast. I couldn't let that happen. I couldn't find Edward anywhere, but there wasn't time. I was hoping it wasn't too late. I was drove faster than ever to the airport which was only 10 miles away, I was thankful for that. Though I was still curious to see why I couldn't see Bella for two whole days even when thats all I concentrated on.

My phone rang and I answered, it was Edward. He was at the airport. He was getting on the plane with Bella.

"The Volturi are here. They don't want to cause a scene though. They can't find me yet, thankfully. Bella's on the plane, I'm getting on with her. Alice, be careful, they're looking for you and I as well. They aren't going to do this peacefully either," Edward was talking nervously, but like always had his cool.

"Alright, I'll be there in a few minutes, I'll make sure they don't follow you onto the plane, wait...Edward they've changed their minds. They're going to wait until we all get home. Aro and Caius are coming to meet us in Forks," I saw the vision so clear.

Aro and Caius were being patient with us, but are extremely aggrivated and furious. They don't have plans of killing us, yet. I stepped on the gas pedal harder adn my car flew faster into the lanes I went, weaving in and out of traffic, I was hoping I could there in time. Edward was on the plane, next to Bella, explaining the situation. My vision changed rapidally, but the last vision faded quickly. It furiated me, why were my visions having problems?

* * *

**Bella Swan's Point of View**

I saw a hint of pale, white skin. I shuddered and closed my eyes, waiting for pain, writhing pain. But I felt a cold icy hand touch mine, and felt someone sit next to me. I opened my eyes and saw him, his beautiful angel-like face looking at mine His dark black eyes looking into mine.

"Bella, what were you thinking? You could have been killed, Alice and I couldn't have kept them away, couldn't have done anything," Edwards voice was low and calm. He kissed my hand, and I felt the passion come flying back to me.

"I'm sorry Edward, I just couldn't. I was so scared-" Edward put a finger over my lips.

"Shh, my Bella, it's alright. I'm here," Edward spoke slowly and his voice sent me back to the days where I was happiest, with him. He put his arms around me and held me tight, his coldness felt good against my nervous burning skin.

I felt so right in his arms, I felt happy again, like the hole where my heart was, wasn't empty anymore. I looked up at Edward who was focused on me. I looked away and moved out of his arms. I needed to know everything.

"What happened after I left? Edward, why did you leave? Why did you try to kill yourself, for me?" A million questions flew out of my mouth, I wanted to know, I needed to know everything.

"The Volturi were furious, the two vampires that were there went after you, but lost your scent, which gave you long enough to get wherever you were. They must have found you again. alice saw you running off, towards a field, then lost you. She couldn't see you at all. I left becase I was scared for you, I didn't want anything to happen to you, the night of your birthday, you could have died Bella, you weren't meant for this I thought, but I need you. I always needed you," Edward's hold on me tightened onto me, like he didn't wanna let go.

More questions were swimming through my mind, waiting on the tip of my tounge, but I held it back. I looked at him and I felt like I was still dreaming. Was I dead? Was I in Heaven? What all just happened seemed too much like a dream, but also a mixture of nightmare. I closed my eyes, and fell fast asleep....

When I woke up we must have been in Forks, the rain clouds were thick and heavy against the sky. It was almost dreary. I looked over to see Edward driving, we were in his car. The radio was low and playing classical music, probably to calm Edward down. He heard me move and looked over.

"We're back in Forks. Aro and Caius want to meet with us. Don't be scared, Alice hasn't seen any real damage done. But closer towards the end, her vision sort of ends, but don't worry. Carlisle and the rest of my family are back and will be there in less than a second if something goes wrong," Edward was holding my hand, squeezing it tight.

"What about Charlie?" I asked groggily. I couldn't even comprehend what was happening at the moment, or what Edward had just said, but he sounded so sure that everything was going to be okay.

"It'l be fine, we'll figure something out, you're safe, that's all that matters," Edward whispered as he pulled down the long over grown drive way where he and the family used to live.

I was getting nervous. I remember driving down here many times hoping that I'd see some sort of hint that the Cullens were still here. But I saw nothing but a beautiful empty house and over grown bushes and were a few other cars parked in the driveway, I felt myself breathing heavy. Edward came to my side to open the door for me, he always was a gentleman. I didn't know what was going to happen, but I knew it couldn't end well.

"Bella, remember, I'm right here, and Alice is inside with them already, it's calm. Everyone else is just a few seconds away if things get bad. It's fine," Edward was making me feel a little better. He put a arm around my waist, and we walked inside the house. It wasn't empty anymore, which meant Edward was staying? r was it left like this and I didn't notice?

"Ah, Edward! You've arrived. You're sister is a very well entertainer. And Bella is here as well, good! I'm happy to see she's alive, and well, we need to talk, come, please," a voice had said, it seemed a little too polite. Edward's grip around my waist tightened, and I could tell her was getting nervous. I looked over to Alice, who just smiled at me. I was hoping she wasn't angry with me. I loved her as a sister.

"Alice always did have a thing with keeping our guests entertained," Edward replied calmly, but though he still had a hint of caution, which made me wonder if I really was safe or not. My knees were starting to grow weak, and I think Edward felt it. His arm was holding me up rather than trying to comfort me.

"Well, now that we're all here, I'd like to have a talk about the happenings of the past few days shall we?"It was Aro who was speaking, his deep red eyes were staring at me, almost as if he wanted to suck me dry of all my blood.

"You see, I'm sure you all know the rules. Our kind is a secret, and it should be kept that way, Edward you almost exposed everything, and that can't be done again. And Bella there, she knows too much," He went on, he was still eyeing me. I saw Alice look over at us, she looked worried.

"I've seen it! I've seen Bella become one of us!" Alice shouted out. My mind went blank, I looked over at her in shock. Aro also looked shocked. Alice took a step towards Caius and held out her hand. He took it, his eyes filled with wonder.

"You were right. You have such an amazing gift, but yes... I see now," Caius said looking over at Edward and I. He was smiling. I was going to become...a vampire? Something I've wanted for so long, but now I was beginning to think it was too late.

Aro and Caius looked over at me, watching my expression carefully. Edward also was looking at me, something in his eyes told me to play along, even if it came as a surprise.

"I plan on changing her myself," Edward announced and broke silence. Caius looked at him and nodded. He believed it, or maybe there wasn't anything to not to believe, maybe Edward finally chose to change me from a weak, clutzy human to being a strong, blood thirsty vampire.

"When?" Was all Caius said, eyeing the three of us. Alice's face looked over at Edward as well, as though she was asking the same question.

"After graduation, in a few months,"Edward held out his hand, and Caius touched it, ever so lightly, and nodded. It was true, and it was something Edward must have thought about long before tonight.

"Alright, you have util then to have her changed. We will be back to check up on our little, agreement," Aro spoke. After they left Alice and Edward looked at eachother, and as they were about to speak there was a loud howl.

"It's Jacob, he wants to talk to you Bella,"Edward said still holding on to me as I tried to walk away.

"Edward, I'm fine, let me go. He won't hurt me,"I said quietly, I knew Jake would never hurt me, ever. Edward looked at me, then back at Alice. Alice shrugged, she seemed to still be nervous about the Volturi.

"I need to talk to him. Please Edward, let me go," I tried to pry his fingers off of my waist. He let go, but i could tell he didn't want to. Edward followed close behind, and that didn't matter, I just wanted, needed to see Jake. I wanted to apologize for leaving, I wanted to apologize for hurting him, I needed to apologize for everything. I was wondering if he heard the conversation. I was about to find out exactly what Jake was thinking and what he wanted to talk to me about.


	5. I will never leave you, Bella

I walked out of the Cullen's house slower than I normally would walk. Edward was right behind me, following me carefully. He had his hand in mine, and his cold hands almost burned my skin with how cold they were. I saw Jake in the near woods, his eyes watching us. I saw his gaze fall to where our hands were being held and my heart dropped. I felt guilty for doing this to him.

"Bells...can we talk in a more, private setting?" Jake asked, his voice was rough. He didn't like the fact that Edward was standing near by, and I thought Jake deserved at least that.

"No, what ever you say to her can be said in front of me," Edward said, his grip on my hand tightening. He was getting worried, I could tell. His eyes staring Jacob down, almost ready to attack if Jacob mad e a wrong move. I saw Jake's body start to shake for a second, and then he took a deep breath.

"Fine, Bells are you really going to jsut go back to him after everything he's done to you? What about us? What about all the things we've shared? Did you just forget about me? About Charlie?!" Jake's voice was getting fierce, angry. Edward took a step out in front of me.

"I know I wasn't here to protect her, but I'd like tot hank you for keeping an eye on her, thank you Jacob," Edward's voice was still calm, and polite. A little too polite. This seemed to make Jake more angry.

"I didn't do it for your benefit. Unlike you bloodsuckers, I have a heart that's beating, and it beated for her. I would have never left her unproteced. She deserves more than you, she deserves to LIVE," Jake was shouting, taking a few steps toward Edward. His body was starting to shake, and I was getting nervous. I ripped free of Edward's hands and threw myself at Jacob.

"Jake...." I was whispering his names as my arms went around his warm body. He hesitated for a moment then put his arms around me back, glaring coldly at Edward. Edward's expression went to hurt, I saw it in the corner of my eye. My heart dropped. I hated seeing Edward upset, but what he did to me wasn't right. He told me he loved me, but if he realyl did, why'd he leave? Left me here with Victoria, vulnerable and alone. Somewhere I hated him for that.

"I'm staying until Bella orders me away, Jacob. I will not leave her again, ever," Edward said, looking away from us. I looked down and pressed my cheek against Jacob's warm chest, then let him go. As I went to give him one last hug I whispered into his ear.

"I love you, Jake."

* * *

The ride back home was quiet. Edward seemed focused on something, and it was a very awkward silence. I kept playing with the lose threads off my jacket. Every now and then I would glance over to Edward, who's grip on the steering wheel would get tighter and tighter. When he finally drove and parked in front of my house, I saw the lights all on. Charlie must have been going crazy. Edward looked over at me and he cupped my face in his cold hands.

"Bella, I'm sorry, I wish I could take back everything I did to you. I'm sorry I left you here, unprotected with those dangerous creatures," Edward then pulled me closer and kissed me. I felt the blood rushing through my body, but I felt guilty. I wasn't feeling the same I did before when he would kiss me. I pulled away and looked up at him. His almost black eyes were searching for an answer through mine, I could tell.

"Edward, I can't. I need....time. Please," I whispered as I climbed out of his Volvo. I saw him nod carefully. I walked to my door, waiting for the speech on how I was grounded for the rest of my life from Charlie. I took a glance back at Edward, and he looked miserable. I just couldn't forgive him for what he did to me right away.

* * *

I was grounded. For what seemed to be forever according to Charlie's rules. He told me how Edward will not be allowed in the house for a very long time. I didn't want to mention to him how me and Edward were broken up for the moment. It would excite Charlie too much, but also confuse him. I missed Jake terribly. I tried calling over and over, with no answer.

After another long week, I figured I'd go see him. Even if I had to sneak out. I wanted and needed to talk to him. I needed to apologize for leaving him. I needed to apologize for hurting him. I missed his warm touch. I was hoping Charlie would let me out to see Jake.

"Charlie...?" I asked as I walked down the steps to find him watching the T.V. He looked over to me and raised a brow. I was getting nervous.

"Do you mind if I uh, went over to the Black's? I need to uh...talk to Jacob really quick. I promise to be back before dinner," I bit my lip waiting for the answer. I was hoping he would say yes. He had been over to Billy's a few times to help out Billy.

"Sure, but be back soon. I'll be calling over there to make sure that's where you're actually going," Charlie suspected I'd be trying to sneak out to see Edward. I definitely don't think that was going to happen any time soon. I've seen Edward in school a few times, but hardly any words were spoken. He still walked me to class, probably out of habbit. I still sat with them at lunch, I was more there to talk to Alice. Edward had told me that I had all the time in the world, and he would wait for me, no matter what.

"Thanks," I said as I grabbed a coat and stepped out into the rain. I got into my big old red truck and turned on the loud engine. As I drove to La Push I was thinking of what to say to him. Or what his response would be, or his reaction to me being there. I was hoping that at least he'd be home, not off with his werewolf pack.

I approached the small red house. I turned the car off, and I was sure that Billy heard me pull in. Before I even went to knock Jacob opened the door. I almost gasped out loud when I saw him. He was just so gorgeous. He looked almost angry that I was there. I was hoping he wasn't too angry at me.

"What?" His tone wasn't happy.

"Jake, I'm sorry...Please don't be angry!"

"For what? That you left? That you're trying to become one of them? I can't even speak to you right now."

"Jake, please! I didn't know Alice saw that! I didn't know, it could be changed! Her visions are only when someone makes up their mind, if whoever changes me changes their mind, it changes... Jake I needed to see you, that's why I came-" My voice was cut off. He had his arms around me tightly. I felt warmness instantly. My heart began to beat faster, alive pulled my chin up to look me in the eyes.

"Bells, I've missed you too. I just can't see you as one of them, I want you to live, for me," Jake's words were so soft. He leaned in to kiss me, and my mind was made up. I wanted to kiss Jacob Black. I wanted him toh old me, and I wanted to be with someone who's heart would beat just as mine did. I wanted to be near him, always. As his lips touched mine I felt warmth go through my body. I kissed back and he puled me closer to his warm naked chest. I felt my arms go up and around his neck.

He stopped the kiss, and I remembered how Edward would stop. I felt disappointed. Until I heard someone clearing their voice. Billy must have been right behind us. Jacob turned around and nodded to his dad.

"Sorry, uh..We'll be outside in the garage...Be back in a few minutes," Jacob said his cheeks blushing as Billy eyed us curiously.

"Don't be making any pups out there boy," was all Bilyl Black had to say. I felt my cheeks turn bright red, as did Jake's. He grabbed my hand as we headed to the garage. He opened the door and I was happy to be out of the rain.  
"Sorry about my dad...anyways...Where's your bloodsucker boyfriend?" Jacob asked as he leaned against the wall, pulling me in front of him, holding me around the waist.

"I..needed time to think...me and Edward are....done?" I slowly whispered. Memories flashed through my mind, and I almost felt sadness. With Jake near though, I knew it was almost impossible for me to be sad. He always made me too happy.

"Done? Really now? So I can do this without him getting too jealous?" Jake turned me around to face him and again his lips were on mine, roughly this time. I felt myself return the roughness and felt a low growl form in his throat. It felt good to finally be able to not hold back everything. I was able to let go with Jacob, not worry about being ripped to shreds just by kissing him. His hands pulled me again tighter to him.

I was the one to pull away this time. I looked up at him, and he brushed away the loose hair that was in my face. I hugged him tight, and I didn't want to let go. But I knew I had to say what I wanted to say and then get back home.

"Jake, I'm sorry for everything...I just had to save him, he doesn't mean what he used to be to me. He hurt me. I'm just so scared that you'll hurt me too. Jake, can you promise me that you won't hurt me?" I felt a tear roll down my cheek. He wiped it away instantly.

"I promise Bells, you mean more to me than anything, I will never leave you," Jake whispered into my ear and kissed my cheek. We both heard howling a few moments later. It must of been the pack calling for Jake. I saw him roll his eyes as he let go of me. I didn't want him to. I felt myself grow cold after he let go of me.

"I'm sorry, but I have to go. I'll come over tomorrow with my dad, alright?" Jake said as he kissed me one more time, leaving me speechless and breathless. I just nodded as I climbed into my truck. I turned on the lights and saw the tail of a large reddish wolf. It was _**my**_ Jake.


	6. Authors Note

**Authors Note:**

Alright, the story is starting to get intense! :D I'm so happy to hear that so many of you are reading, and atually liking my fanfiction! This is my first Twilight fanfiction, and I'm probably going to write more! Again, thanks to all my reviewers and readers, you keep me so inspired. I'm working on Chapter 6 for you guys, and I'm definitely going to add more of the cutesy Jacob and Bella scenes :3 They're so fun to write!

**_COMING UP IN UPCOMING CHAPTERS_**:

Victoria is still out there. And she's looking to kill Bella. Will the wolves protect her? Or will the Cullens get involved?

SPEAKING of Cullens, what happens to Edward when misery starts to get a hold of him?

What happens now that Bella may not become a vampire?! Will the La Push werewolves have a chance against royal vampires?!

Will Bella finally stay with the one who truly loves her? JACOB?

Dun dun dun.....:D

Keep reading guys! Chapter 6 will be up tomorrow, and it's gonna be long!

**And Happy Thanksgiving!**


	7. Victoria's here!

**AUTHORS NOTE: Sorry it took so long guys. I've been having issues...And been working and running around like a nut the past few days. Almost a week.. I know I promised to have it up sooner, but like I said..Crazy shifts at work, and then my car broke down...and then my phone got shut off, had to get another one and then had to visit the grandparents for a few days. Gah. Its been a mess lately. ANYWAYS. Hopefully you guys enjoy3**

The drive home was incredible in my eyes. I had a smile on my face, and pure genuine smile. Jake was mine, for the moment being at least. THough I had a strange sense that I was being followed, I looked in my rear view mirror. Nothing. I had completely forgotten that Victoria was still hunting me down. I also had forgotten that the Voltrui would be back by gradutation to see if I had been changed or not. Would Jake and his friends be able to protect me from them? I had hoped so.

I bit my lip as I began to more nervous. I pushed the gas pedal more as my truck began to roar. It didn't enjoy speed, and couldn't exactly go past 55. I kept looking behind, thinking I'd maybe see something. It was getting too dark to see a thing. I was only a few moments away from home. I began to feel a bit better. I put the hood up on my hoodie and ran inside the house, almost slipping.

I opened the door, and Charlie was on the phone. I didn't think much of it until Charlie called out my name. He sounded more amused than angry. It was a good sign. Maybe Billy told him about me and Jake's little love "scene". It would have made Charlie happy that I'd finally left Edward. It also would have made him happy if I would be dating Jacob Black. It would have made me happy too. I wasn't even sure if it was offical yet.

"Bella! I just got off the phone with Billy. Heard about you and Jacob. See now, that's a smart decision. You finally left that Cullen boy?" Charlie just as I expected would be, happy. Seeing him happy made me happy as well. I smiled and shrugged. That _Cullen_ boy wasn't just a boyfriend, he was my first love. I was hoping Alice wasn't too mad about everything. She was still talking to me at lunch, but she kept talking about how Edward would mope around the house, and how she missed me.

Well, at least Edward knows how I felt. For months. I went to my room and laid down on my bed after changing into sweat pants and a t shirt. I heard the tree moving and I felt a sharp trickle of fear run down my spine. I went over to my window, it was Edward. He tapped on the glass. I went over and opened the window, letting him crawl into it, as he did many nights before.

"Bella.....I miss you. I don't know if I can handle being away from you. You are my reason for living," Edward couldn't look at me. He was staring at the floor. I have never seen him like this. His eyes were a warm liquid golden. He looked up to me and his hand brushed my cheek. I felt myself bush.

"Edward, I can't..." I whispered, I touched his hand and put it to his side. He closed his eyes and looked back at me again.

"You've moved on, haven't you. I've come too late for you," if Edward could have, I could havae sworn he was about to cry. I couldn't look at his angelic face. But the words he spoke, they were true. I have moved on. I've moved onto another mythical creature. But the wolves accepted me, and Jake was always so warm, and funny. He wasn't as much of a gentleman as Edward was, but he of course had his sweet moments. Like the kiss they had shared earlier. Thinking about it made me breathless.

"Please, tell me what you're thinking Isabella Swan."

"Really Edward, you want to know?"

"Yes, please"

"I'm thinking about Jacob, and the kiss me and him shared Edward. I'm sorry, but maybe I did move on. I came to Italy to tell you that, I also wanted to save you though Edward, I was confused. I still love you, and your family. But you left me...and I was a walking zombie. You left me and didn't want me anymore," I was beginning to relive all the lonely moments in my mind, flashbacks upon flashbacks of nothingness. Only misery.

"I can't believe you believed that! Of course I wanted you, I always wanted you, and I want you now if you'd take me back! I love you, and I couldn't believe that you believed me so quick about me not wanting you!" Edward walked over to the window staring out across the night cloudy sky.

"It never made sense for you to love me, but Edward, please...just understand it in my point of view. Jake was here for me, he healed me up, almost like here was no wound at all. What would you do?" I got up to stand next to him.

"I'd wait for you of course," Edward looked down at me, kissing my forehead. He then jumped out the window and ran back home.

I just sighed and sat down on my bed and wrapped myself up. I couldn't believe what was happening. I wanted to see Jake again, I wanted him to hold me and comfort me and tell me that the bloodsuckers will just go away. I wished Edward would just leave again, another clean break. My heart was broken, and I needed my bandage. My Jacob.

* * *

School the next day was making things worse. Edward followed me around like a sick little puppy. He wouldn't say anything, but just walk along side of me. People were starting to notice, though we never did do to much PDA, but now us being quiet, walking through the halls silently, people knew.

"Edward, you've gotta stop...following me around!" I told him at lunch, I was sitting just with him. Alice must have been off somewhere.

"I need to protect you,Bella," was his reply. It made me angry, what could happen while we were at school? I trip and fall down a flight of steps? Or maybe Alice saw something?

"Why? Nothing is going to happen to me! You can't keep being so miserable. You left ME, remember?" I felt myself almost screaming at him. I almost glared at him. I crossed my arms and threw my glance into another direction.

"I left you to make sure you were safe. I wanted you to lead a happy normal human life! I never meant for you to get so dead on the inside, if I knew that's how'd you react..."

"You wouldn't have left? That's bullshit and you know it. You'd expect me to just be happy that you left? Expect me to be fine the next week? I couldn't sleep for MONTHS Edward! I had nightmares, over and over. I had no one! And now you come back and expect me to just up and leave the life I had, when you were gone, when I was HAPPY? With JAKE? I can't do that Edward. I told you, I need time to think, and I meant time away from you," with that I got up and walked to another table. I looked back to see Edward's face drop and he was holding his face in his hands.

Everyone was staring at us, I suppose I got a little louder than I thought I had. I felt myself blush bright red. I slumped back into my chair. Edward looked around and got up and just walked out of the cafeteria. Looking back at me once, sadly. He was only trying to protect me, but I didn't need protection. Jacob had me safe at all times, even though he wasn't here right now, I'm sure he'd know if something was out to get me.

I drove my way home watching my rearview mirror. I felt like I was being followed. I was probably just being completely paranoid, and that's all..at least that's what I was hoping. I pulled into my wet driveway and saw Jake's Rabbit. It made my heart start to beat faster. Charlie's cruiser wasn't there, but he usually wasn't home by now anyways.

I got out my car, excitedly and walked over to Jacob. He was leaning against his car, watching me with a huge smile. He met me half way and gave me a huge hug, squeezing me tight.

"Jake! I can't...breathe!" I choked out. He loosened his grip slightly, and I felt the air rush back into my lungs. I was cold, but he always kept me warm in his embraces. I looked up at him and smiled.

"So, Bells. Are we...well..ya know.. official now?!" Jake smiled down at me, and I answered him by kissing his warm lips. He pulled me closer, kissing me back roughly. I felt the blood rushing through my veins quickly, making my body even warmer. I kissed him back with the roughness, and I was almost waiting for him to pull away like Edward always did. Jake spinned me around, pushing me against his car, and crushing his body against mine. I felt the breath fly out of my lungs.

Jake's hands were around my waist, and then under my shirt on my back. His warm hands felt so nice on my freezing skin. He stopped for a moment and took a deep breath, smiling down at me.

Again we both heard wolf howls, this time they were in distress. Jake looked at me quickly, almost like he knew what they were saying already. He grabbed me by the hand and quickly pulled me inside my house, and ran quickly around the house, locking and closing all the doors.

"Bella, stay in here. I'll be back. I'm almost positive they've found Victoria," Jake said quickly. He turned to me, hugging me once.

"What? She's this close....?! Charlie?!" I was screaming nervously. I felt my body collapse to the cold tiled floor. Memories of James and how he had bitten me flooded my brain. I looked down at the cresent shaped scar that he had left, and it sent shivers down my spine. Jake lifted me up, and kissed me quickly on the lips.

"You'll be safe. I'll be right here, I promise you that. I would never let anything happen to you. I love you," Jake whispered into my ear. I heard another howl and Jake nodded to himself. He ran out the back door, and I heard shredding of his clothes. I felt so panicked. I went to my phone, I had no idea who else to call. I was so scared. I dialed the number, not even thinking.

"Edward, Victoria...She's here. At my house..somewhere outside.." I felt myself whisper to him. I heard his velvet voice reply into the reciever.

"I'm on my way," was all I heard, and then the dial tone in my ear. I dropped the phone, again falling to my knees because of the fright that struck my body. I was weak, I was nothing. I wasn't able to deal with this. what if Charlie had come back? I just remembered, no..He's working late shift tonight. That made me feel a little better. I wouldn't have my father hurt because fo the world that I chose to live in at one point. I heard tires squeal outside my house. I jumped to my feet and rushed to the door. I opened it and saw Edward there.

"Edward, you came...even after all the mean things I said! Jake's here...too. Outside looking for her!" I managed to again choke out between my tears and the shaking in my body.

"I'm here, shhhh. Bella, you're safe. I'm going to walk around really quick to make sure the mutts didn't forget something. I promise, I will not have you hurt," Edward promised as he kissed my forehead. Within a blink of an eye, he was gone. I always envied his super swiftness. He back in my sights within a minute. He looked at me intenesly.

"They don't want me here. They're very angry, but Bella, I'd do anything to keep you safe, and I will not let your safety be in the hand of a group of new werewolves. I won't," Edward was pacing now. He was carefully looking out the windows. He stopped for a moment, as though he was listening to something and stared at me wide eyed.

"She's getting closer, the wolves lost her scent, we gotta go, NOW!" Edward was yelling, holding me protectively. I fell into his cold arms. I couldn't breathe, Edward started to drag me toward the door. But I knew Jake would have me safe, I trusted him.

"Edward...No...Jake will keep me safe, I'm sure, just please..stay here with me," my voice was trembling. Edward looked at me, and he looked frustrated. He just nodded and pulled me over to the couch where I sat down. He started to keep his eyes on all the windows. He was getting nervous, and that made me more nervous. My breathing became more heavier.

I was hearing noises outside, it seemed in the distance, but still cose enough for me to hear. It was high growling and howling. I knew it must have been smoeone from the pack. Edward seemed to perk up and go towards the window, staring out it carefully. He looked back at me with pleading eyes.

"Bella, please come with me. You'll be safer at my house... Victoria is playing games with them. Please..." Edward was begging. I didn't want to be alone, but I didn't want to disappoint Jake.

"Edward, no. I'm fine. I trust them..." I barely whispered. I was almost too scared to talk. I couldn't move. I looked at my shaking hands. I shook my head. Edward always kept me safe, but he also was the source of all this danger, and I was starting to realize that. If I was still with him, it'd be worth it, but now it wasn't doing anything but endangering me and Jake.

"It's your fault she's after me," I said quietly. He turned and faced me quickly. He looked shocked, but also extremely hurt. He was at my side within an instant, on his knees, holding my hand.

"I would never do this intentionally. You know that Bella!" He seemed so upset. He was back at the window, holding his face in his hands. He looked back at me again and walked towards me.

"I better go...Jacob's pack scared her off for now..." Edward said and with that he left. Leaving me to sit there on the couch, shaking and scared. I seemed a little better, and my breathing went back to normal, but I was now crying again. Tears again. I curled up into a little ball on the couch. I heard his tires squeal as he drove off.


	8. Author's note 2

_Authors Note: _

_Hey guys, just wanted to say, sorry about the long wait it's been. Like i said in an earlier author's note, I've been working alot. I work in retail, and with Christmas coming up it's been busy as heck. I still am continuing and writing as much as I get a chance to, don't worry. Another chapter should be up within a few days. I finally have a few days off of work._

_Thanks for everything guys, and keep checking back! :D_

_Happy Holidays  
_


	9. Gone

Jacob entered the room. He was breathing heavily, his shirt off as normal. He has a few blood spots on him, and I knew it was his own that were gonna heal soon. The others in his pack howled and Jake turned and looked back for a second before nodding to himself. He came over to me slowly, holding me in his big muscular arms. He was so warm, and I felt better within minutes.

"Jake, I can't keep endangering you like this...It's not right to any of you,"I whispered between tears. Jake stayed quiet, he just held me. His warmth was comforting me. I looked into his eyes, he looked back into mine and kissed me softly on the forehead.

"I'd die for you Bella, I really would," was all he said back.I looked away from his eyes and then held him back for a few minutes, wrapping me arms around his waist. He sighed. I looked back at him.

"What's wrong?" I asked him, he looked upset. Maybe it was because I called Edward over. I don't even know why I did, maybe it was because Victoria was Edward's enemy not Jakes. Not the werewolves. Or maybe because he thought that I still loved Edward. Did I still love Edward? Even I didn't know. I was hoping I still didn't. I was so much more happier with Jake, I could be myself. I didn't have to look perfect like all the vampires did. I didn't have to feel so plain.

"You called him over. Do you think that I cant' protect you? Bells, I told you. We can handle her. We really can. It hurts to know that all we've been through and you can't even trust me to protect you. I would die protecting you," He said sternly. He was starting to get angry it seemed. His tone changed drastically. He was shaking slightly.

"That's not true...I don't know why I called...I was...scared. I didn't know what to do!" I was starting to cry again. Jake pulled me closer and squeezed me tight. I don't know if it was because he was still angry, or because he was trying to calm me down. Or maybe calm us both down. I felt his body tighten. He was angry with me...again.

"Please don't be angry Jake..." I whispered through my tears. I was starting to get sick of all this sadness, all because Edward had to get in between me and Jake. Like always. He never could just stay out of it. He didn't love me, and if Edward did like he always said he did, he would have never left me there in the woods, alone and cold and scared.

"Charlie's coming home, I better go," Jake said shifting his body and getting up. He kissed my cheek and walked out, I didn't even have time to say goodbye. I looked at my clock. Charlie wouldn't be home for a while, he was working the late shift. I thought Jake knew he worked the late shift at least twice a week. I looked to the ground. I heard nothing at all except for the ticking on the clock on the wall.

I walked slowly to my room. I felt terrible, I don't know if it was all the crying that was making me physically sick, or maybe I was stressed out to the max. I sat at my computer desk just staring at the screen saver. It was pictures. Pictures of just random things I found offline. Pictures of beautiful sunsets, snowfall, flowers, wolves....And then one picture of me and Jake that I took while we were just friends. Both big smiles on our faces. It switched to another picture of another playful wolf pup. I turned away shutting the moniter off. I put my head down. Once again, hearing nothingness.

I looked out the window, it was starting to get dark. I wonder how much time passed. It seemed like minutes. But maybe I was staring at the pictures longer than I expected. I did have quite a lot. Maybe a seen the same picture once, twice, maybe even three times? I moved the mouse and saw the time. 6:54PM. It was 2 hours I just sat there. I took a deep breath. Something blinked on the screen.

"You have 1 new Email" popped up. I clicked on the small blinking enevelope. It was from Jacob:

"Hey Bells. I'm over at Sams using his computer. never thought a werewolf would use 1 of those huh? oh well. just wanted to tell you that i'll see you in a few days. gonna be busy trying to track victoria. will be telling everyone that me and Sam are going on a camping trip. if any1 asks go along with it. email me back if you get this soon. jake"

I re-read the letter multipe times. A few days? I wasn't going to be talking to him, for a few days? My heart sunk deep into my chest. I didn't even feel like replying, but I had to. I didn't even get an "I love you" at the end, like he usually did. He got on the computer every now and then to send me gushy corny love letters which all of his pack would read and make fun of him for. I typed slowly, a few times erasing it until I found what I wanted to say:

"k."

That was all I said. I waited about 10 minutes thinking that maybe he'd write another email. Nothing. Maybe they left now? Maybe he sensed something was wrong and is coming over right now? Or maybe he is just as upset as I am, but more angry at me. I just turned around and looked outside again. It got dark quickly. I heard noises downstairs. Charlie couldn't have been home just yet, there was no way. He wouldn't be home until at least 9:00PM. I looked around for anything that could be used as a weapon. I didn't see anything.

I walked down the steps slowly, trying to listen every few steps. It sounded like someone was going through stuff. My heart was pounding through my chest. I took a deep breath before shouting down at the intruder.

"Who's down there? Hello? My boyfriend is going to be here in one minute so I'd leave if I were you. He's huge!" I said, stumbling over my words. I stopped, listening for a response. I heard none, just quick footsteps. They sounded like they were coming towards me.

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

_Sorry the chapter is so short. I'm working on a twist. I know I never said anything about it, but I feel like it. =] It's not even in the summary. Hopefully you all will like it. New chapter should be up tomorrow showing who this intruder is, and what is going to happen. Is it Victoria? Is it Jake? Is it Edward or one of his siblings? Or maybe it's Charlie coming home early from work because something happened? Or...maybe it's her mom coming for a visit and decides to make dinner...the world will never know. Oh...well they will tomorrow. ^_^_


	10. Angry Wolves do not make good boyfriends

I watched as I saw nothing but a flash of bright orange. Orange curly hair. I felt myself cry out as I tried t scramble up the steps. I felt my whole body fall down at least 4 steps. I grabbed a hold of a step, looking down to see Victoria staring up at me, glaring. Her eyes were a dark crimson red, almost black. I tried to pull myself up, pulling myself up a few steps. I had no one around. I was alone. No one would hear me screaming. Or rather if they did, probably would think I was having another nightmare. I was defenesless.

"Don't even try to get away. You're all alone now, and all mine. You're stupid little Edward can't save you now. And neither can your stupid dogs," Victoria growled, a smirk forming across her face. Even though I knew she was a deadly killer, her face still seemed angelic and beautiful. She was over me. I felt her pick me up at the collar of my shirt and throw me down the stairs. I crashed into the wall. I screamed out.

My body was aching, in terrible pain. My back hit first, I don't know if the loud cracking sound was bonoes breaking or the wall cracking. She was again hovering over me, a smile across her pale face.

"I'm going to make this a slow painful death, just as it should be," her voice was full of revenge. A mate for a mate I remember hearing. Edward killed James. Victoria kills me. I would never see anyone again.

She kicked me, hard. I flew across the wooden floor my head slamming into the corner of another wall. I felt hot liquid dripping out of my scalp. Blood. I felt myself about to apologize, memories flashing back to my birthday. The event that lead to Edward leaving me. The event that also lead me to months of depression and misery. Also, it lead me to the most wonderful times of my life, with Jacob Black.

I felt the back of my head, and looked at my hands, filled with blood. I remembered the almost same exact thing happening before. Another memory flashed into my mind. I was thrown into a glass mirror by James. Pulling glass out of my leg, covered by blood. Getting bitten and feeling the vampire venom burning through my body, changing me.

Victoria picked me up again by the throat. I was feeling the breath shorten, I wasn't breathing. I gasped for air, trying to to kick her cold, stone body. Another wicked smile formed across her lips, she threw me again. This time I felt myself flying through the air, and out a window. I choked for air, laying outside on the wet grass. It was dark, too dark. No one would see me dying. I couldn't scream. My throat still felt closed frmo her grasp. I tried to breathe, I couldn't. I grabbed my arm, I knew it must have been broken. My body was filled with cuts. I looked down at my body, I was covered in mud, dirt, and blood. It was raining which didnt help anything either. My vision was starting to blur.

I could have sworn i saw a flash of silver, a car. It must have been more flashbacks. I closed my eyes, I knew I was going to die here. I couldn't move. Flashbacks were pouring into my mind. Most of them were days of me and Jake in his garage working on the bikes. His smile playing in my head, his laugh, his warmth. He was too far away to save me now. He was too far away to say goodbye. The last thing I said to him was one crappy word: "k". I felt worse. I thought about Charie, and Renee. What would they do without me? Would they be able to move on as well?

After all my thinking, I finally felt Victoria grab a hold of me again. My blurred vision I saw her staring at me coldly, I heard shouting and her look away from me before she turned back and I hear my flesh tear. My eyes grew wide and I screamed out loud. I felt blood pouring down my shoulder and down my arm. I felt the burn again of the venom. My body started to shake, the pain was filling my body even worse. I felt like i was on fire the cold rain pouring down on me had no effect. I was screaming in agony, wishing that I would die. Nothing was happening, I was living. I didn't want to.

There was shouting, I couldn't make out the voices. I didn't know if it was male or female. Or even if it was English. I just heard shouting, and it was getting louder. I tried to look in the direction of the shouting, but my vision was getting too blurred. I felt someone near me again, and I knew it was Victoria. I was hoping she was going to finish the job. I heard loud cracking. I heard stone getting ripped apart. It hurt my ears terribly. I was starting to spasm. My body was shaking roughly. I couldnt see anything, only feel. I was only feeling the burn of the deadly venom.

If someone didn't finish me off now I would be turned into a vampire. Did I want that? Did Jake want that? I didn't think so. I closed my eyes feeling someone pick me up. I was waiting to get thrown again like a child throws their toys. Like a ragdoll ripped to shreds by a puppy. Though the puppy this time would have been a vampire. I only saw red. My blood everywhere, drenching my clothes and whosever's arms that were now holding me.

I heard talking, and I was starting to understand now. Bit by bit of the conversation. I realized it was two voices talking back and forth. One was calm, and the other almost frantic, nervous almost. They seemed to be arguing. I only heard a few words.

"Changing. Too late. Dead. Charlie. Venom. Change. Vampire. Vampire. Vampire" The last word kept repeating in my mind. Was I really a vampire? I myself didn't know. I only felt one thing, pain. My body would have been numb with normal pain and the cold rain drenching my clothes. But no not vampire venom, it burned all the insides of my body. And the two voices weren't doing anything just watching me writhe and twist in pain.

The arms that were holding me I barely felt. Who's were they? I was hoping it wasn't Charlie watching his daughter turn into a monstrous creature. I knew of the blood lust I'd fall deep into. I didn't want my father to be my first victim. I didn't want to have any victims. I didn't want to be this monster, not a murderer. I was being carried somewhere. My eyes saw nothing but blurs of grey and dark green.

Suddenly I was seeing a bright light. It was burning my eyes. I saw blurs of people, blurs of movement. Fast movement. My eyes couldn't adjust to the bright lights and the motion throughout the room. The burning had stopped but my body was still in pain. I closed my eyes and I finally was understanding the voices that were speaking.

"Bella? Are you awake?" It was a male voice. Carlisle's. I still couldn't see, I wished I could. I tried to speak but the burning in my throat stopped. I grasped at my throat, it was an incredible pain.

"You're going to be fine... Victoria bit you, and thankfully Alice saw it and Edward and her saved you. You would have died if Victoria hadn't bitten you. You were minutes away from death. We talked to Charlie, he saw the mess all over the house. We told him that a burgler came into the house. He's out looking for them now, even though he won't find anything. We'll help you deal with this Bella," he was holding my hand. For once I didn't feel the coldness of his hands like I normally did whenever I touched a vampires skin. It felt like a normal temperature. It scared me.

I was now a killer, a monster, a living dead. I thought of Jake. Would he still want me now? Did he know what happened? I had no clue. My vision started to come back, slowy. I was laying on a hospital bed. I blinked a few times as the room came into focus. Edward was leaning against the wal, staring at me, his arms crossed. He looked dissapointed in himself, and angry. Carlisle let go of my hand and looked back at Edward and nodded to himself. He got up and walked out of the room.

My eyes focused on Edward. He stared at me for a few moments before slowly walking over to me. He sat next to me in a chair, holding my hand. If he could cry, now would be the moment. He looked into my eyes.

"I'm so sorry I didn't get there in time, Victoria must have thought of it at the last second. I can't forgive myself for this. I should have been there protecting you, I should have known better than to leave you there with them. I'm so sorry Bella. I ruined your life, I ruined every chance you had," Edward couldn't look at me. His grip on my hand got tighter. He was squeezing hard, but it didn't hurt me. I no longer felt like a fragile human being. I felt strong.

"Edward, without you and Alice I'd be dead. Thank you. What am I going to tell Charlie though? what about Ja-" Edward had cut me off.

"Don't even say that filthy name. If he wouldn't have left you alone there like that, you'd still be alive. You wouldn't be one of us. I swear if he comes back I'm going to rip him to shreds. Bella, this shouldn't have happened," Edward's other hand suddenly broke the chair arm. It made me jump. I heard the splinters crack and fall to the ground so crisply as if it was right next to my ear.

"Alice didn't see it. Jake didn't know, don't blame him for this, he didn't do aynthing wrong," I said softly. My throat was still burning. My body was starting to not feel so achy, I was starting to grasp what had happened to me. I was immortal now. But I also was now an enemy of Jacob. Would it still be possible to be with him? I buried my face in my hands.

"Bella don't worry. Charlie will be fine. We'll tell him that you had to go outside the country for medical help, stay away for a few months. Me and you can go to Canada and stay with the Denali's for a while until you'll be okay. Everything will be fine Bella, I promise. We can be together now," edward said kissing my forehead. His lips weren't cold anymore. I looked up at him, analyzing his words. He said he wanted to be together. I didn't want that. Not until Jake didn't want me.

"No. I...I can't. I want to see Jacob. Now," I said sternly. Edward looked at me and he got up quickly and walked out of the room. He was furious, and I knew it. He thought that just because I was a vampire now I'd be with him. Well I wasn't going to. I was going to be with Jacob if Edward or any of the Cullens liked it or not. I didn't care what they thought. I only cared what Jake thought.

I got up. I was wearing new clothes. Probably Alice's. It was a long silver silky top with black leggings and black flats. Not exactly my style. I shook my head, I could always change when I got home. But wait...I couldn't go home, Charlie thought I was lying almost dead in a hospital bed across the country. I wonder where Jake said he was going again? I wondered if I could get a hold of him.

I was walking out into the hallway until I saw someone staring at me across the hallway. The girl staring back at me had long cury brunette hair, beautiful flawless pale skin, her face was so angelic and beautiful. I was jealous. I wanted to speak out to her until I noticed her eyes, a bright crimson red. I gasped and took a few steps back. It wasn't another person or another vampire standing across from me. It was myself, I was looking into a mirror that was hung on the wall. I touched my hair still staring in shock. It didn't look real.

"You're beautiful," a voice said. I turned and looked, it was Alice. She was smiling, but her smile seemed weak, almost fake. I smiled back slightly. I was still in complete shock of my new appearence.

"Thanks Alice....Thank you for everything," I choked out quickly. She nodded and looked around. It was quiet between us. I didn't like it, it was almost awkward. She grabbed me by the hand and pulled me into the garage.

"We've gotta go somewhere we can talk," She quickly spoke. She was trying to keep her mind racing. Which meant she wanted to say something to me that Edward couldn't hear. I didn't know if it was good or bad, but the way Alice had said it, and the expression on her face, I knew I wasn't going to like the outcome of this very much. Whatever Alice and I usually talked about, Edward was allowed to know.


	11. Authors Note 3 UPDATED

_**AUTHORS NOTE:**_

_Due to many of you NOT liking the fact that Bella was turned into a vampire, I am deleting the previous chapter and creating a new one. If you DID the like chapter and the fact that Bella was turned into a vampire, please message me. It seems the majority of you did not though, and I write to please my readers! _

_Please send messages/ reviews of what you think and then I shall delete or keep the last chapter and THEN will I continue to write my fanfiction._

_The next chapter will be up within a few days after I get some reviews/suggestions/ and messages._

_Thanks guys & Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukkah and Kwanza! _

**_AUTHORS NOTE UPDATE:_**

_Thank you guys for supporting my writing, and also telling me your opinion of everything. It means a lot to me guys. :) Right now the little "poll" I have running is tied! So if you're a follower please send me a message or a review to let me know how you think the story should go. I'll give it until tomorrow and start writing tonight for both just in case. Also with Christmas coming up, I think I'm going to write a short one shot for the holidays with Jake and Bella. =] Since I'm Team Jacob! Again, thank you guys so much, I never believed I'd get so many hits!_

_Keep warm guys =]_


	12. I am not alive

**AUTHORS NOTE: **_The score has been tallied up, and the choice has been made. :) Read on to find out which it was! Sorry it took so long, was in Florida for a week without a computer, then came home and got a new computer and that took a few days to hook up and I got the Sims 3, so was playing that hardcore! ^_^;; But anyhoo, enjoy!_

_=]_

Alice had pulled me to the side and her expression was making me nervous. After we stopped outside of Edward's range of mind reading she took a deep breath and looked at me. Her arms went to her sides.

"Bella, I need to let you know something. I don't know how exactly you feel about the change, but I wanted to let you know that I saw it, and that's why me and Edward were there right away. That's not the thing I need to tell you now though, when I told Edward, he wanted to make sure the change didn't happen but when we got there and you were changing he didn't stop it. He could have and I know it. I knew I'd kill you if I tried, but Bella don't let Edward say anything different. I know I shouldn't have said anything but you needed to know. He's being selfish," Alice stopped, looking towards the house again. My mind was picturing everything. I was spinning. My mind twisting and turning. I collasped. It was too much for me. Even for my vampire self. Alice took a deep sigh and patted my back. She let me have my alone time.

She walked back into the house. I laid in the grass, looking up at the darkening sky. I didn't move, and I didn't even feel myself breathe. All I was thinking about what why Edward would do this, and what Jake will do when he finds out. My throat was burning, but I didn't care, my body couldn't move. I felt crippled with confusion, pain, and thought.

It must have been hours before I could find the strength to even get up. I was going to ask him why he did this to me. I wanted to be like him for so long before but he had always said no. But now he was just going to change his mind that quick? Or maybe not it was because he needed me, as much as I _thought_ I needed him at one point. Right now though, I knew I only needed to speak to Jake. I got up, slowly and headed towards the Cullen house. It was quiet, too quiet.

I walked up to the door, still wondering if I should run and try to find Jake, or stay here. I knew I had to confront Edward. He owed it to me for turning me into this...._thing. _I walked into the silent house. I walked up the steps towards Edward's room. The door was closed. I knocked twice. The door slowly opened. Edward looked at me, but did not speak. His eyes were trying to read my thoughts, but I knew he couldn't. I took a breath.

"Edward, we need to talk. Now," I started slowly. He nodded and sat on the small couch in the room. I could tell he was upset with himself. His fists were clenched and now he wasn't looking at me. He was staring down at the floor. I sat beside him.

"I can't believe you'd do this to me now. I wanted this so bad before, and now you decide to do it. When it's too late, you could have saved me Edward! I can't believe you'd do this to me!" I was yelling, and I felt anger boil inside of me. Edward's expression went to shock for a second at my sudden anger. He stood up.

"Bella, calm down. You're a newborn, you can't get angry like this. I know what I did was selfish and wrong, but Isabella Swan, I need you. I need you to survive," He put his hands on my shoulders. His hands didn't feel cold to touch anymore. My anger didn't go down, I just felt anger. I pushed him back, what I thought was lightly, but it wasn't. He went against a wall with a loud thudd. I looked down at my own hands, and I took off running.

I was so surprised by my own strength. I was used to being a weak human who couldn't move Edward or Jake even if I tried my hardest. I was in the woods, leaning against a tree. I heard noises. It was loud in my ears. I turned around and saw nothing, though it sounded so close. I looked behind my shoulder and then started walking towards the noise. It sounded like a large animal running or walking through the forest. It was getting more and more dense, filled with trees, bushes, high grasses. I heard more walking now.

I hid behind a large boulder before I peeked over the side to see what large creatures were making these sounds. It was the pack, the wolf pack! I felt excited, like I wanted to run out and hug Jake. I was about to get up when I felt something behind me, holding me from getting up. I looked behind me and saw Edward. He was holding me down.

"Bella, what are you doing? Come on, they might attack you, they don't know its you, don't be stupid. Jake won't see you as Bella, just a vampire, come with me," Edward pleaded. He was crouching low, and being cautious. The wolves stopped walking, they sensed us. I glared at Edward, loathing him. I threw myself up and ran to the middle towards the large wolf I knew and loved. Jacob. I heard growling and barking, I heard ripping and tearing sounds as a fight broke out.

It was so fast I didn't even see anything. But Edward was in the middle near me, surrounded by snarling wolves. Edward was also growling and took a defensive stance. The wolves must have went after Edward because his shirt was torn. I looked at Jacob, and he was growling at me. I took a step toward him, not afraid.

"Jake?" I streched an arm out to touch his fur. He stopped growling and looked more at me. Reading my dark red eyes. He just took off. He ran and I followed. I heard the growling get worse and then I knew a fight had gotten worse. I'm sure that the rest thought that Edward did it to me, but I knew he didn't, and that Edward could probably just fend for himself.

I was running fast, not too far behind Jake until he turned a corner and I couldn't even hear him. I was in the meadow. The meadow where I had went with Edward. I looked up at the moon and hen back around me. My senses were now a hundred times better, but I couldn't find Jake. I start off towards his house until I stopped knowing that I couldn't go there. Billy was there, and with me becoming a vampire, I would have put him in danger. I fell to my knees. Jake hated me now. He didn't even truly look at me, just took off. I closed my eyes and laid in the tall grass. I was staring up at the night sky.

"Bella, what happened to you?" It was Jake's voice. I jumped up quickly. I smelled a wet dog smell and scrunched my face but blew it off. Jake wasn't getting close. He was still about three feet away. He looked so perfect and muscular. I took a step forward and he watched carefully.

"I was bitten by Victoria, Jake please. I know I didn't want this to happen either. Please, still say you love me like you did before. I just couldn't live without you not loving me, Jake," I said softly. He looked away and didn't speak at first.

"You aren't alive anymore. I can't love you. I want to but you're not Bella anymore. You're one of them now," He wasn't looking at me. He was talking quietly. I felt my heart drop inside my cold stone hard chest now. He didn't love me anymore? After everything?

"Jake, please don't say that!" I tried to reach out to him but he pushed my hand away. When he touched my cold hand he took a step back.

"You aren't my Bella anymore. You're his. You're one of them. I can't do it Bella! I can't!" He was crying now as he started to walk away. I walked after him, my mind racing with things to say, things to do. I didn't want to lose him. I couldn't lose him.

"No, Jake. Listen to me! I don't want him! You're the only one I want! Please don't do this! I didn't ask for this! I just want you!" I was screaming at him. He stopped and looked at me. And shook his head. His tears were running down his cheeks.

"Just stop! If I was there you wouldn't be like this. If I was there then you'd be alive with a beating heart. But no, I wasn't there and now look at you! And you're turned into a blood sucker. I can't do it Bells. I'm sorry, I can't do it. We just can't do it at all," he spoke so quiet, almost as if he didn't want me to hear. I shook my head.

"Don't give up on me! Don't give up on us!" I yelled as I wrapped my arms around his waist tightly. He pulled my arms off of his waist and started walking off. I just stood there watching as he walked off. My heart broken as it could be. Even though I was already dead, I wanted to be non existant, be dead for real. Not alive, not standing here watching as the one I loved walked off. I wanted nothing to do with this life.

_**TWO DAYS LATER....**_

"Bells?!" The voice had me jump up. I couldn't see but I heard his voice. I was trying to focus my eyes but it wasn't working very well. Someone pushed me gently back. I felt sore, everywhere.

"It's okay, I'm here," it was Jake's voice softly speaking to me. He was brushing my hair with his hand. My mind was rushing through what had happened. He just told me that it was over. Then why was he here now? Was I dead?

"What happened? I thought you didn't love me anymore?" I asked through my cracked voice. My vision was suddenly better. I saw Jake looking down at me. I recongnized where I was. In the hospital. But wouldn't they know I was dead? Know that I wasn't human?

"Are you crazy? Of course I still love you!" Jake held my hand. I felt his warmth. I smiled. I was so happy to be looking at his handsome face, and to hear him say he still loved me. But at the same time I was wondering what was going on.

"But, you told me in the field that you didn't! Because I was turned into a blood told me you couldn't be with me!" I asked squeezing his hand. Jake kissed my hand and then gave me a reassuring smile.

"You are my Bells, no matter what. And it was all just a dream. You were in a coma for two days. You're going to be fine though. You're allowed to leave soon hopefully. Then things can go back to the way they were," Jacob kissed my forehead and I felt like I was whole again. I was so happy to hear it was all a dream. But it felt so real. I wanted to ask so many questions. But the silent moment between me and Jake was making me feel better. I just wanted to sit here by his side forever. I squeezed his hand tight and I was too happy to express that my dream wasn't reality. It wasn't even a dream, just a nightmare.


	13. A night alone

I went through months of physical therapy after that. Jake was always at my side, and he never once disappointed me. Charlie started working more hours, and Jake started to come over more. The thing I think I loved most about Jake and I's relationship was that Charlie trusted him. Charlie never questioned anything, and wasn't bothered that Jake was constantly over, or since I was constantly over at the Black's house.

Life was going great. I had an amazing boyfriend who cared about me, protected me. As for Edward and his family? They left. I didn't hear a word about them other than reading a newpaper article. Front page:

_TEENAGER KILLED IN CAR CRASH_

_ A young teenager by the name of Alice Cullen was killed in a one car crash on Century Rd around 11 'o clock last night. It was said that she had hit a tree and died at the scene. Dr. Cullen arrived within minutes and pronouned her dead. She had swerved to miss a deer, but hit and spun out of control with her Porsche. Public services will not be held, the family would like to mourn privately, and are holding a private service for Cullen. The other family members are mortified, they are all around her age. _

Though I knew the truth. Alice wasn't dead (was she?). She was alive, the car crash was a way to leave without being questioned again. They left before because "Carlisile got a new job". But now they said that Alice died. That ment that they were never coming back here, no matter what. They couldn't. Not at least until everyone here was dead. In my mind the word dead went slow in my brain.

Jake could choose to age. He didn't have to, and I again was in the position to wonder about my own mortality. But this time I was more okay with being human. I could grow up with Jake, grow old with him. He wouldn't stay the perfect 16 year old forever. He could age with me. It made me feel better when I thought of it that way. Selfish, I know. But still, I had to think of something.

* * *

It was summer. I was finally done with all my physical therapy. I was free from school, or at least until college. I promised Jake I wouldn't leave yet for college. I planned on just focusing on my work right now. I was waiting for Jake to get out of school, his last day. He was going to come over. What were we gonna do? We never knew. But it was just the feeling of being by his side that I wanted the most.

My phone rang. I reached into my pocket. It was a strange number. I looked at it for a few seconds before answering.

"Hello?" I asked quietly, not sute of who was on the other line. I heard silence. I looked down at my phone again, they were still there,

"Hello? Who is this?" I asked again, a little louder in case they didn't hear me. My chest tightened for a moment. I had no clue who was on the other line. I heard noise, a slight static.

"Bella! I won't be home tonight. I'm in Seattle, working on a case. Can you hear me?" it was Charlie's distorted voice.

"Barely, what's going on? Where's your phone?" I asked feeling the heavyness of my chest lift.

"Mine died, using a buddy of mine's phone. Gotta go now. See you tomorrow morning," and his voice was cut off. I don't know if he hung up that quick or maybe he lost service.

I closed my phone shaking my head slightly with a small smile. Maybe I could stay at the Black's tonight, or maybe Jake could stay here. But we'd be alone all night. The thought crossed my mind, would Charlie be angry if he found out?

I started to walk down the steps. I figured I'd make dinner at least for me and Jake, then figure out what to do from there. My mind flashed back from the day that I was in the hospital and what exactly had happened. I didn't even really remember myself. I remember Victoria, and the Cullens.

I also remember being turned into a vampire. When I woke up though, Jacob had told me that it was all a dream. It was a nightmare though to me. Jake told me that Victoria came and he wasn't there. The Cullens came and after that, he wouldn't really talk about it. I don't know if it was pride or what. Maybe the Cullens saved me? I tried not to think about it.

I heard the doorbell rang. I felt a smile form on my face. I walked over to the door and opened it. It was Jake. He was smiling of course.

I wrapped my arms around his waist. He had his arms around me instantly, he kissed my cheek and we just stood there in the doorway holding eachother. It felt like forever until I pulled him inside. It was raining afterall.

We both walked into the house, kinda quiet at first. He was holding my hand. It was warm to me but I didn't mind it at all. I loved the warmth of his hand against mine. It was better than being ice cold. Even though it had been almost a year since Edward and I were together, Edward was still on my mind. Not in a romantic way, but I was always comparing the two of them. Edward was cold, freezing and and like ice. Jacob was warm, and like fire. He was muscular rather than thin.

After Jacob and I both ate we headed towards the living room. I sat on the couch, him sitting next to me. I snuggled into his warmth. He turned on the TV and then kissed my forehead again.

"So where's Charlie? I thought he'd be home by now?" Jake asked as he started to flip through channels. I looked up at him.

"Seattle. For the night. He's working on some case or something. He should be back tomorrow morning or something. Or maybe he'll go right to work. I don't know exactly," I answered him. I saw a smile on his face.

"We're alone? For a whole night? You're sneaky," He kissed me softly. When he kissed me I felt a shot of warmth go through my body and down my spine. It was pure happiness.

"I didn't know up until about two hours ago. How is it sneaky? I thought we could go back to your place if you wanted?" I asked kinda nervous of the answer. He answered by kissing me again.

"But then we wouldn't be alone my Bells. We can stay here, alone. Don't trust me?" Jake was smirking and playing with my hair. I kissed him again and smiled.

"No, I trust you Jake, we can stay here. In my room. Alone," I was giving him the same fun attitude back. He held me and squeezed me. His arms around my waist made me feel complete. He finally stopped at a channel and it was some old black and white movie with vampires and werewolves.

His eyes turned intense, but not an angry intense. More like a highly interested intense.

"I remember when all that stuff used to be just fantasy. When the stories were just stories and nothing more. Ya know, when we were kids. Sometimes I wish it still was just fantasy, that it was all a dream," Jake spoke quietly, squeezing my hand.

"I know Jake, but just think, life would be boring here in Forks without it all. I mean think about it. If you weren't a wolf what would you be doing?" I asked back. He nodded for a moment.

"Well, I'd still be sitting next to the world's most beautiful girl, that's for sure. But still, I sometimes wish that I wasn't a monster," he was still watching the show or movie on T.V. Watching as a werewolf crouched low ready to attack.

"You are not a monster. You're my Jacob, nothing will ever change that," I said as I kissed his cheek. He looked away from the T.V and looked at me. He kissed me, softly at first but then he got rougher crushing his mouth my to mine. It shocked me at first, but I kissed him back. My hands went to his hair, pulling softly at it. He let it grow slightly for me, just enough to run my fingers through.

He stopped for a moment looking at me and then started kissing at my neck and down to my collar bone. My hands gripped tighter at his hair and a small growl came from his throat. He was kissing me roughly again and I felt my heart beating quicker in my chest.

Jake was now sort of on top of me, but not putting his weight down. He was still kissing me, one hand was going through my hair, the other at my hips. I was gasping for air until he stopped and looked at me.

"Sorry?" He was smiling. He lifted off of me and picked me up, taking me to my room. But tonight it was going to be our room. Jake came back moments later, and turned off the light.

He crawled into bed with me and held me, and I could tell he was watching me. He started kissing me again but softer. I wanted more but I had to hold back. Jake kissed my forehead and wrapped his big arms around me.

"Goodnight my Bells," Jacob whispered into my ear. It sent a chill down my spine. I nodded and placed my head on his chest. I felt like everything was perfect.


	14. Author's Note again

Hey guys, just wanted to know if you all think I should start writing this up again. I know it's been forever and I've noticed how many hits it's gotten, and STILL growing! Thanks to all my readers, and please let me know if you would like me to continue. I still have a few more ideas so let me know!

Hope to hear from you guys


End file.
